Talk:Halo:Conflicts
If you would like to add your own vehicle or weapon,add it to its correct spot. Make sure it is at least a Human-Covenant War weapon/vehicle. Talk Page Sweet. I so totally want to play it now!--Kebath 'Holoree 03:06, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Ehem.... I have the Gravity Rifle. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:29, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Different weapons, unless you can help me with an idea for a Covenant shotgun-esque weapon(Not a mauler,I mean a two handed,Old-Covenant style weapon). I chose Gravity because it forces a small amount of it out to crush the innards of a target.Spartan 112 23:47, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Wait, so it's a simulator and a first person shooter? That's interesting...--Beatmaster180 18:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Well driving,piloting wise it would be a simulator,and when your infantry its more like Halo is now.112 20:37, 30 June 2008 (UTC) WoW, this article is EPIC with a capital E, P, I and C!!! They say quality over quantaty, but you've got both! Excellent, it's really well written. I'll probably nominate it for FOTM when it starts back up. Also about weapons, do you want any of my PI Weapons? They're Brute weapons, which were made when the Loyalists broke away from the Covenant (about 2553), so you can have them for the later period. Good work, Thank you very much,and on PI sure,would be good to add onto the Loyalists armories since they have fewer weapons. Nice work dude, everything is well set out and planned, you even took the time to research forerunner symbols and for once someone got the ranking systems for the covenant right(not talking about anyone in particular sorry if i've offended anyone). I usually try to pick holes in any fannon i read(not to be mean just for constructive quitisism) and i couldn't find anything wrong with yours *spelling and puntuation-check *cannon friendly-hell yeah *playability and coolness 11/10 i'd ask microsoft to make this game if i could.Veros 'Murum Well since the FotM is back then i'm nominating this. Good luck, Would this be a FPS or an MMO or RTS? cos the way you've desribed it it sounds like all three lol. Nice Article btw ODST Joshie It is a multi-genre MMO. It can be played in first or third person view. I was thinking of adding an RTS element, a commander player giving orders to players, but i thought it might be too hard to implement. This is definantly going to become the Start of Halo 4... This article kiss ass! Oh and could you add the Type-26 Directed Energy Rifle to both Loyalist and Separatist sides? I have a new Ship for Loyalist/Separatist Sides: The Covenant Whisper I guess you would call it a frigate... Can you like make a known character list, where many users can make up players to their own rank, and add them in? Just asking! What I mean is, is like create a player to play with on the game, and stat him with fake ranks, and blah blah blah. And I know I can put text in the sig, I just am too lazy to do it. Oh dude!!! I agree with Elite master! With making our Favorite Characters NPCs. That would be awesome!!! Oh and could you add the Sangheili Ascetic Corps to The Covenant Separatists. YOU USED THE BEAST RIDERS !!! YAYZ !!! Spartan Logo Try this -_^ Oh... lol that's cool ^_^ but how about the comment I left above in response to Elite Master's proposal? About our Fanon Characters being NPCs? Oh I know a Premium Class for the Rebel Forces. A Governer. Like in Halo: Fall of Reach and Halo: First Strike. ^_^ Yup ^_^ Oh and I also saw that you're making a sequal to this? Can the Zalcrans be a species in that one??? Oh I see... nevermind then. But looking back at this one there is a few sections that list the Planets and systems controled by certain Factions of the Game. Maybe You could add Zalcronia and the Prytor System? Nice Better than my game. Great job Fantastic, it would be great to actually play Wow. I really liked that. Xbox360loligan 17:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ONI Sharks Feedback This article frakkin' rocks. It is gigantic and just spilling with info. This is one of the best articles on Halo Fanon. - Ideas